vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Sept 24, 2011
'Game Session: Sept 24, 2011' *Storyteller: Mandi *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Nasty Nate Characters Absent *Guy 'Summary' Summary here 'Entire Log' Mahdi summons you all to the Caliphate via email, text, phone and courier, if necessary. He says that your presence is required urgently. You all arrive promptly at sundown, noticing a fair amount of vampires already present in the club. There are oddly no humans dancing around today. Devon arrives with Teague, presumably. He walks into the club, keeping close to the door and wary of the other vampires until more of the pack arrive. Leetsepeak (Devon): roll up the windows, we're in vampire country. Campaign saved. Rava arrives after all of them, fashionably late of course. She is wearing exactly what I'm about to link in chat. Leetsepeak (Devon): lazy Evan walks with a slight stagger as he arrives, though he looks quite alert. There are vampires scattered about the main room, sitting impatiently and glancing at the guards by the hallway. A scarred vampire with long blonde hair looks at you as you enter and taps his watch. "They will see you in a moment." Madison arrives fashionably later than Rava. Take that, ho. She makes her way across the floor with a cock stride, confident in the knowledge she's better than the other vampires. Rava is still better looking. Quimpy (Madison): DEBATABLE Leetsepeak (Devon): I prefer madison Babycakes sits on a stool immediately and starts playing on his DS. Leetsepeak (Devon): where my teague at Storyteller: Perception checks Leetsepeak (Devon): or hyapoopa Guy: Perceptions Checks please Evan: Wits +3, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 29 Devon: Wits +2, Composure +2 (0 successes ) = 11 Madison: Wits +3, Composure +2 (2 successes ) = 31 Rava: Wits +2, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 19 Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): awww yeah w -> Madison: Rose petals line the walkway leading up to Mahdi's office and meeting room, and you realize that the Prince and his offical entourage must be here. Leetsepeak (Devon): what about Devon w -> Evan: Rose petals line the walkway leading up to Mahdi's office and meeting room. Leetsepeak (Devon): he's prettier, yes Nvalt (Rava): he failed miserably w -> Rava: Rose petals line the walkway leading up to Mahdi's office and meeting room. Leetsepeak (Devon): oh yeah, that too Evan stares at the ground dully, following a path of rose petals toward Mahdi's office, "I see the king has already arrived." Babycakes: I winned! Hee hee. I winned. Wits (Double) checks please Rava glances at the rose petals and follows the others into the room. "Tacky, if you ask me." Evan: Wits +3, Wits +3 (2 successes ) = 35 Rava: Wits +2, Wits +2 (1 success ) = 20 Devon: Wits +2, Wits +2 (1 success ) = 23 Madison points to Babycakes. "Stay here. I mean it, don't move." Madison: Wits +3, Wits +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 44 Madison: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 w -> Rava: It crosses your mind that Babycakes is not great to show off in an official capacity. Quimpy (Madison): wasn't witty enough w -> Evan: It crosses your mind that you may not be appropriately attired or composed for an official meeting. Babycakes shouldn't come either, he's too embarrassing. w -> Madison: It crosses your mind that you may not be appropriately attired or composed for an official meeting. Babycakes shouldn't come either, he's too embarrassing. w -> Devon: It crosses your mind that you may not be appropriately attired or composed for an official meeting. Babycakes may be too embarrassing to bring. Evan glances down at himself, then over toward the others, "Best manners, people." Devon remains stoic. Whataguy. Campaign saved. Madison: Don't gotta tell me. Evan straightens his tie, though he still is a burned wreck Rava raises a brow, looking almost offended that she would have to be told that. By a charred meatman. Guy: Mahdi is in the meeting room, talking to important people. He said wait until 7pm sharp. One minute away. Evan is wrapped in gauze like a leper, so at least there's that Madison , despite her claims probably did need to be told that. Guy: Oh! I should introduce myself. I'm Guy. Guy Arnaud Fortaner du Alres. Just call me Guy. Heh heh heh. Evan: Wits +3, Composure +2, Auspex +3 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 36 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Leetsepeak (Devon): you put on some nice music and you lay out the flowers Leetsepeak (Devon): oh Madison doesn't seem to get the joke about the name 'Guy'. Rava: A pleasure. Madison: Charmed, I'm sure. Devon upnods. Babycakes: Am ready. Ready to go. I winned my game. It was all about magic. I fight magic good. Rava curls her lip and stares at Babycakes like he's a walking shit monster. Madison points at Babycakes firmly. "I said STAY.Play the other one." Babycakes: Aww do I have to? Evan stands beside Babycakes, "Show me how you won." Babycakes taps away furiously on his DS. He does an entire run of a game in about 2 minutes, so fast that the machine is smoking. Evan doesn't even seem to be watching, "But quietly, please." Rava says, under her breath, "Ugh, why do you even bother brining him anywhere.." Campaign saved. Madison stares at Babycakes. "I saw this movie once." Evan hands Babycakes a couple of pounds, enough for him to buy a meal, "Great. Go and get yourself something to eat and come back when Madison texts you." Madison: When did you get a say, New Girl? Guy: I think they're ready for you now. Evan: Thanks. Guy. Quimpy (Madison): rips out rava's weave Evan says it like "gi" Rava: I get a say all the time. Because I am not child. Evan leads the way unless someone shoves by Babycakes goes and sits at the lounge, surrounded by angry looking vampires. Rava offers Madison a polite, but smug smile. Devon enters the room after Evan or something. Point is, he's making sure he's not the first guy in. Rava enters the room after Evan. Rava after Devon* Madison stops by the vampires on her way out. "Even think about it and I'l run you all down." Leetsepeak (Devon): hypooper Quimpy (Madison): NOPE Quimpy (Madison): that chair thing obviously happened in character Campaign saved. Storyteller: Blue Crown Prince Storyteller: Hypatia the squiggly Storyteller: Teague Toilet paper man Quimpy (Madison): teague is the toilet --haha Storyteller: Guy doorway guy Storyteller: Human male green star Storyteller: Bey Pants on the ground Rava smiles and nods at the Prince, Hypatia, and Bey as she sits. Babycakes: Mahdi green crown Leetsepeak (Devon): I sit next to princes Devon: can we call him the Vampire Formerly Known as Prince Devon: ooops Leetsepeak (Devon): make that ooc Evan: Wits +3, Composure +2, Auspex +3 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 36 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Rava: Composure +2, Wits +2 (2 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 24 Storyteller: Perception Wits + Composure Rava: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 2 Madison: Wits +3, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 32 Campaign saved. Devon: Wits +2, Composure +2 (2 successes ) = 22 w -> Evan: You have a hunch that this guy is not just a human. w -> Rava: You notice that the human is not even slightly worried about being surrounded by vamps. He is wearing some strange symbols around his neck. Rava eyes the human, half sizing him up, half wondering if he'd make a good meal. w -> Madison: You notice that the human is not scared. Evan: Occult +1, Intelligence +4, Auspex +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 53 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 w -> Devon: You notice that the human is not even slightly worried about being surrounded by vamps. He is wearing some strange symbols around his neck. Leetsepeak (Devon): I want to smell the room Leetsepeak (Devon): I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT TO ROLL Leetsepeak (Devon): with AUSPEX w -> Evan: You believe he is a mage. Madison ignores the human for the most part. Her attention is on the Prince, not some schulub. The Prince, Ivrah d'Acre, is sitting in the office with Mahdi, Hypatia, Teague and some other vampires. Ivrah is wearing skin tight cheetah-print tights with a loose-fitting leather peasant blouse. His hair is teased into a fabulous frizzy fountain, tinted blood red. Devon: Auspex +1, Wits +2, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 18 Leetsepeak (Devon): aww yeah, nice sniffer w -> Devon: You smell that the human recently ate chinese food. Also, he kind of smells like BO in that he hasn't showered in about 2 months. Leetsepeak (Devon): awesome You all notice that the Sheriff, Bey, seems disturbed and even nervous. Evan: is wearing a dress shirt and tie, slacks, hooded sweatshirt (hood up), leather gloves and his face is covered with gauze. "Good Evening, Prince. Sheriff. Mahdi...et cetera." Mahdi: Thank you all for coming. I appreciate your timely attendance on such short notice. Campaign saved. Devon is wearing his duster, a white button down and some jeans. Evan: Of course. Rava is wearing windchimes. Mahdi nods at Evan. Mahdi re-introduces everyone to the Prince formally, only as a business ritual. Mahdi: We have received some startling news, and there is a serious problem that is brewing for us as Kindred. Madison is wearing a saucy low-cut cocktail dress colored a deep red. There are cream accents that adorn it. Fancy? Sure but not appropriate for the meeting in all likelihood. w -> Evan: do a medicine roll Evan: Intelligence +4, Med:Hema +4 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 38 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 w -> Evan: Guy has really subtle scarring all over his body from the lesions he developed with leprosy, and more obvious scars from scores of snakebites. Human male is staring at Madison's boobage. Evan stares at the man Madison licks her lips at him, bearing her teeth in a kind of 'fuck off' gesture. Devon: stares at Hyapatia. Rava has now turned 100% of her attention to Mahdi. Leetsepeak (Devon): except in emotes Mukhtar Bey: The issue is thus: We have learned that Werewolves have started to go missing. A great many of them. Campaign saved. Madison: That's...good? Right? Rava: The implications are not. Evan: I was under the impression we weren't allied with them, though that could clearly indicate something worse than them are taking them out, I suppose. Mahdi: It would be good, but it doesn't end there. Mahdi motions for Bey to continue. Leetsepeak (Devon): AHHH EVAN'S PICTURE Rava sits back and crosses her legs, holding her arm aloft as though she's holding a cigarillo. Likely an old habit that never broke. Mukhtar Bey: There have been other disappearances as well. Mages have been particularly hard hit. Perception checks please Evan: Composure +2, Wits +3 (1 success ) = 30 Rava: Wits +2, Composure +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 21 Rava: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Madison: Wits +3, Composure +2 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 32 Devon: Wits +2, Composure +2 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 31 Madison: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Devon: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Leetsepeak (Devon): bitches ain't shit w -> Evan: You think you see Carlotta talking via Skype on Mahdi's ipad, but he immediately turns it off when you look at him. Leetsepeak (Devon): holy shit I want to make myself rice brbr real quick Quimpy (Madison): I hope you make enough for all of us >:C Nvalt (Rava): It's cool I have some already Evan drums his gloved fingers on the table lightly, looking at everyone in turn. The human male flickers for a moment, as if he was a ghost or a strangely tuned channel on an old TV. Mukhtar Bey: Int + Computer Evan: Intelligence +4, Computer +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 45 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Campaign saved. Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 Rava: 0 successes = 3 Storyteller: Int -1 Storyteller: Int + Occult Rava: Intelligence +4, Occult +3 (1 success ) = 36 Madison: Intelligence +2, Occult +1 (1 success ) = 14 Quimpy (Madison): she grew up on THE STREETS w -> Evan: You believe he is a virtual projection, and not actually in the room. Think Princess Leia from Star Wars. w -> Evan: the human male Devon: Intelligence +4, Occult +2 (2 successes ) = 39 Leetsepeak (Devon): what are we rolling for Leetsepeak (Devon): :V Evan looks dumbstruck for a second. He pauses in drumming his fingers against the table for a moment, then resumes. He's looking at the man. "Mages, is that right?" Campaign saved. w -> Devon: He is definitely not a ghost. It looked too technical of a flicker. Rava 's gaze moves to meet perverts mcmagerton, awaiting some kind of answer or explanation. He isn't fooling anyone anymore. Evan: If mages can do magic, why would they rely on snakebites to treat their leprosy? w -> Madison: He might be a ghost. w -> Rava: He might be a ghost. Recipient not found, usage: /w recipient message w -> Evan: Guy is the guy with leprosy, he's the vampire Evan did not say that last part, then Devon raises his brow at the "mage." Mahdi: Even humans have lost more people than they usually do. Evan: There -is- a war on. Mahdi: Though supernaturals of any ilk have lost more than they have in decades. Rava: If it is a war then who is our adversary? Rava: Does this have anything to do with what we've uncovered so far? Mahdi nods to Evan. "The Sheriff thinks it may be Hunters, but so far we aren't sure." Evan: Hunters--- why would they go after the mundane population? Mukhtar Bey: It's possible. We aren't sure, you see, the team that we sent to investigate has gone missing. Evan shakes his head slightly Rava curls her lip, baring a fang. "Hunters are never this organized, or frankly, this successful. And mages? What quarrel do they have with mages?" Campaign saved. Mukhtar Bey: This is why we contacted the mages, to see if they had any business with the Hunters that turned sour. Human male shakes his head. "We have no standing issues with them, either way. We are neutral." Babycakes: Madison. Madison. Hey hey Madison. Rava: Could there be... something else? Another pos- Babycakes: My game broked. Evan facepalms, actually Rava is interrupted by the giant idiot in the doorway. She turns and gives Babycakes her iciest glare. Ivrah d'Acre looks at Babycakes, stunned. Madison stands up and looks at Babycakes. "What was the only thing I asked you to do?" Devon doesn't even turn around to look at him. Ivrah d'Acre: looks frustrated. "To play my game. But it broked up." Babycakes looks frustrated. "To play my game. But it broked up." Evan: Former Hunter, he. What can you expect? Leetsepeak (Devon): IVRAH Babycakes: Hello Maddy. Madison shoves him out of the room as best as she possibly can, going with him to keep him out of the meeting. Babycakes: Mahdi. Maddy. Madison. Mahddison. Evan coughs. Rava shakes her head, "Control your dog or put him down." Campaign saved. Evan: Back to the matter at hand, please. Babycakes: It's cold in here Madison. Hey hey Madison. My game is broken. I can't fight the bad guys. Rava: Indeed. Mukhtar Bey looks perturbed. "What was that?" Rava: The absence of discipline. Evan: My sister's ghoul. He was a Hunter, some time ago. Had a head injury that she tried to rectify without my medical assistance. Human male is trying to cover his laughter and flickering horribly. Evan: And now, well. I can only fix so much. Madison takes a ragged looking Barbie doll head out of her handbag. "Tell her a story. A long one. And don't put it in your mouth." Mukhtar Bey: A hunter, hmm? I doubt we could use him, sadly. He seems... unhinged. Evan: He may surprise us. Not reliable though, no. Rava: That is an understatement. Babycakes: D'ok Madison. I have stories. Lots of them. Some are about you. Babycakes takes the doll and starts chewing on her hair. Evan: Perhaps Devon could be of aid, since he was in close proximity to the last group of hunters we ran into. Guy nods to Madison as she returns, "I'll go watch the big ghoul baby for you, ma'am." Madison sighs and heads back to the meeting. Rava: I am still not convinced the Hunters is lead at all. Rava: are a lead* Evan: Considering the mundane population--humans-- are experiencing a higher than normal death rate... Evan: according to your data, at least Ivrah d'Acre: Who else do you think might be responsible, Rava? Evan: I would tend to agree with Elvira here Campaign saved. Ivrah d'Acre nods to Evan too, as if including him silently in his question. Evan: Are there any supernatural beings, as you call them, which are not experiencing this same 'hit' to their numbers? If so, then start there, I would say Teague holds up a finger as if to say something, but then shuts up as Evan speaks. Evan: Pardon. Teague, go ahead. Teague looks alarmed and points to himself, mouthing the word "me?" Evan is the very soul of polite conversation sometimes. Rava gives Evan a snarky smile before looking towards the Prince, and then glancing at the meeting participants in turn, "There are.. things in the world of which even we have little understanding." She goes silent before Evan speaks. Teague: I was just going to say.. is this localized? The disappearances? Evan ignores Rava's statement as thoroughly as he ignores her body Mukhtar Bey: Yes, these disappearances are Cairo-specific, however they used to be only in the western half, and only in the Fayyum. Now they are all over Cairo. Hypatia adds solemnly, "And today we received word that eight vampires disappeared between dawn and dusk yesterday.... In Alexandria." Hypatia: There's rumors of possibly five gone in Luxor. Campaign saved. Madison is back in her seat after feeding Babycakes the barbie. Rava purses her lips. "Perhaps we have our own predator now?" Hypatia places a pot shard on the table. "This was found at one of the last known locations of a missing vampire." Hypatia Roll Int + Craft, bonus for Sculpting Roll Int + Craft, bonus for Sculpting Rava: Intelligence +4, Crafts +3 (1 success ) = 37 Madison: Intelligence +2, Crafts 0 (0 successes ) = 12 Quimpy (Madison): whatever the point is FAIL Evan: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 10 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Leetsepeak (Devon): sorry, my rice Leetsepeak (Devon): it just finished Leetsepeak (Devon): do I get a bonus because my specialization is Sculpting? Nvalt (Rava): YEESSS Leetsepeak (Devon): so like one extra die, right? Nvalt (Rava): yeah Leetsepeak (Devon): I'm a NOOB, remember Campaign saved. Devon: Intelligence +4, Crafts +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 50 Devon: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 Leetsepeak (Devon): whateva w -> Devon: You believe the pottery was made the Al Fayyum, the western oasis outside Cairo. The outpost has been there since ancient Egyptians first settled the area, and the art style is strongly stylized and unique for Egyptian art. It was made in the last 20 years, and has some non-egyptian symbols that you do not recognize. You don't even think it's writing -- maybe it's magic stuff. w -> Evan: It doesn't look very old. Devon: Hmmm. w -> Madison: It looks like a tile from a bathroom floor. w -> Rava: It doesn't look very old. Devon leans in closer to look at the bit of pottery. Evan: Looks...new. Devon: This was made in the last 20 years. These symbols... Devon points out a few of the odd ones that stand out from the rest. Rava glances at Evan, "Thank you, Mr. Holmes." Devon: These are not Egyptian. They aren't script of any kind. I believe they're magical. Devon: It was made in Al Fayyum. Rava smiles at Devon for offering something useful. Ivrah d'Acre looks impressed. Devon doesn't smile. EVER. Mukhtar Bey mutters cryptically, "Al Fayyum, that's very interesting." Devon leans back. "It is not traditional. Stylized, I like it." Evan: Intelligence +4, Intelligence +4 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 44 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Rava: Intelligence +4, Intelligence +4 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 44 Campaign saved. Rava: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Devon: Intelligence +4, Intelligence +4 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 45 Madison: Intelligence +2, Intelligence +2 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 33 Devon: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Madison: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Leetsepeak (Devon): four successes Leetsepeak (Devon): fuck you Rava Leetsepeak (Devon): :> Nvalt (Rava): >:| w -> Devon: Al Fayyum is west of here, and is considered to be Wraith territory. The humans consider it to be part of Cairo, but it is beyond the City of the Dead, and while some humans live there, they are all touched by the Wraiths. w -> Madison: Al Fayyum is west of here, and is considered to be Wraith territory. Rava: Intelligence +4, Politics +2 (0 successes ) = 26 Leetsepeak (Devon): can I roll for Int + Occult to get a quick bit on Wraiths? Devon: Intelligence +4, Occult +2 (1 success ) = 29 w -> Evan: Al Fayyum is west of here, and used to be Werewolf and Gangrel territories. 'doomfunk' connected Campaign saved. w -> Devon: The Wraiths are earth-bound spirits and can be extremely powerful. Banshees, spirits, possessing ghosts, etc -- they are very controlling over humans, and can affect vamps too, but to a lesser extent. Devon frowns at his own mention of Al Fayyum. w -> Rava: The Fayyum is an oasis to the west. Lots of people vacation there. It's pretty trendy. Human male: Al Fayyuum is where the mages have been wiped out. Completely. w -> Devon: this makes sense to you, if angry wraiths want, they can control humans -- mages are just humans. Evan: And the werewolves, the gangrel, what about them? Isn't that where they are most populous? Rava raises a brow. Mahdi: It's not their territory... anymore. Rava: Clearly. Evan shrugs, like he couldn't care less. Devon: Wraiths, Evan. Campaign saved. Ivrah d'Acre: Let's get down to business then. You have proven yourselves capable and trustworthy, and I need you to find out what is going on. I need you to go to Al Fayyum. Guy Arnaud isn't here! Guy Arnaud is, but not really, but you know Evan: Wraiths. Rava: Ghosts, spectres, incorporeal undead. Wraiths. Teague looks miserable at the thought. Rava looks at Evan. Evan: I know what it means. Rava: Oh? Oh. All right. Evan: I'm just incredulous. Rava: Of course. Devon nods to Ivrah. He's not the leader, but he understands all the same. Evan gives Rava a look. Since his face is wrapped, it's hard to see his features, but the look lasts for a few seconds before he looks away Rava looks pretty satisfied with herself. But then again, she always does, so... Mahdi: There is additional trouble brewing aside from this... and I will have to deal with that while you all investigate. Rava: 'For the good of all supernatural-kind' is it, then?' Rava smirks slightly. Evan: Sure, cupcake. Why not. Babycakes: Hey Hey. Madison. Hi. My story is done. Evan: We can start looking into this then without you, Mahdi. Though it would be--- Guy catches up to the large ghoul, looking annoying. "Sorry about that..." Evan turns his head, looking at Babycakes Madison: That's TWO strikes, Cakes. Evan: Unfortunate. Rava: Mm. Guy tries to drag Babycakes back to the freezer, but the ghoul is fighting rather impressively. Evan looks back to Mahdi, "That you can not come along as well." Rava ignores Babycakes this time and turns to Mahdi, "Let us know if you need any assistance." Campaign saved. Mahdi glances at Guy oddly, "I agree, but that's where Guy comes in... He will accompany you while I deal with another matter with Hypatia." Madison: Isn't this kind of an act of war? Mahdi nods to Rava. "You should be able to text me anytime too." Madison looks to the Prince. Babycakes: I don't like war. Rava nods, with a smile. Babycakes: Hey Madison? I don't want to go to war. Rava: They have already struck first. This is retaliation. Evan: I do so love a good draft. Evan says that very, very dryly Ivrah d'Acre: Precisely, Ms. Kinde -- that's why you all must appear as though you are there for vacation. You must act innocent. Rava: Oh, dear. I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that. Ivrah d'Acre he taps his outrageously bejewelled hand on the table for emphasis. "We do not want an incident." Madison turns to Babycakes. "Two and a half. Don't make me get to three strikes." Evan stares at Mahdi's iPad for several long moments. Ivrah d'Acre: Pretend you are wealthy couples off on holiday at the resort. Pretend you are confused tourists that booked a terrible archaeology tour. I don't care what you do, but don't reveal your investigation openly. Campaign saved. Mahdi places his ipad on his lap, face-down, but doesn't seem to notice Evan staring. Evan: Of course. Babycakes: Umm. Ok Madison. I'm sorry. Babycakes begins going through Mahdi's desk drawers and spinning in his chair. Mukhtar Bey: Of course you can reveal that you are vampires, if the need arises. Just don't openly engage the Wraith unless you must. Evan: We'll be sure to leave our ouija boards at home, then. Rava: If that is who we are dealing with I would like to make the appropriate preparations before heading out. Evan sounds completely serious, past his facepalm. Mukhtar Bey: You should travel in one car, because more than that will attract attention. They don't get many tourists, and caravans are fewer yet. Additionally, you shouldn't be followed. Madison: Yeah I'll try not to get followed any more than usual. Mukhtar Bey: nods to Rava. "How long do you all require?" Rava: Leave your dog at home. Evan: Sister, you know the creeps can't help themselves. Rava: A night will do. Rava smiles at Bey. Teague raises his hand nervously. Madison: Only if you leave your dogface too. Campaign saved. Teague: ...Where do I go? Evan grins briefly, though he looks pained afterward Rava: Darling, please. Devon seems like he wants to say something to Teague, but he waits for the others to speak. Rava looks thoroughly unimpressed. Evan We can take my landrover, it's large, equipped for desert travel, and fits with our cover. With some new plates, of course. Mahdi: I have a special research assignment for you, Teague. Babycakes: has paper-clips all over his tongue which flaps as he speaks, "Can I come?" Evan: Yes. Babycakes is wielding a highlighter sword too. Rava: No. Evan: Yes. Rava curls her lip. Madison: Yes. Yes you can. Quimpy (Madison): YUP Rava: Mm, so much for discretion. Mahdi: I would hope that Babycakes returns, as well. Evan: Discretion? Think of the distraction. Mahdi attempts to cover a smile, as he has now required that in front of the Prince. Oh how smug. Rava raises a brow, contemplating the merit of that. Mahdi: Of course, you could take Teague instead, if you have any need for him. Campaign saved. Evan: He may do as he prefers. Teague looks depressed and starts clawing at his wrist under the table. Madison snorts at that. Evan: I expect that means: research. Evan: Is there anything else you require from us? Evan: We should be on our way, if not. Madison: Babycakes. We're going on a trip. You can come BUT only if you play a special game. Evan twitches slightly Babycakes: What is the game? Please tell me. Madison: You are only allowed to talk if someone says...spaghetti. Otherwise, no talking. Babycakes: Yay! I love spaghetti-o's. I eat them all the time. Please say spaghetti! Madison shakes her head. "Starting now." Babycakes nods and sits down next to her, mouthing the word "Spaghetti" over and over. Madison does a shushing gesture. Campaign saved. Madison secures her bag. "Ready to roll. Where's the doll head I gave you? Spaghetti." Babycakes he coughs and says excitedly, "I ated it!" He pulls out a strand of hair and places it on her lap. "Do you want it back?" He starts pushing his finger into his mouth. Evan: Resolve +2, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 20 Madison: No. Madison: No I do not. Devon: looks to the Prince and the others. "Is there anything else?" Ivrah d'Acre he nods at Devon. "I want you to give me a report, either by text, email, courier or mental projection," he adds in jest. "I need this report of your activities every morning before you rest, or else I will send a rescue party." Evan seems largely unbothered by the exchange Devon inclines his head politely. He stands up and pushes his chair in. Ivrah d'Acre nods to Evan as well. Rava stands with the rest of the group and excuses herself. Campaign saved. Madison leads El Babycakes out to the parking lot by the hand. Evan stands, tips a hat he isn't wearing, before excusing himself. He exits the room, and the club, heading out toward his vehicle in the parking lot. w -> Evan: as you get up to leave, just before the door closes behind you, you hear Carlotta's voice from Mahdi's iphone Evan: Resolve +2, Composure +2 (0 successes ) = 19 Rava: Resolve +3, Composure +2 (0 successes ) = 14 w -> Rava: you got 1 dot in theban sorcery and 1 in subterfuge as an additional bonus for a new character Human male Evan's iphone buzzes. Evan's iphone buzzes. Quimpy (Madison): HUMAN MALE EVAN Leetsepeak (Devon): Kill it Evan's android phone buzzes. Evan throws his droid at the pavement forcefully on exiting the club. Devon walks out and sees Evan's behavior. He raises a brow and says nothing. Evan leans against the wall by his vehicle, and covers his face with his hands. Devon is just kind of watching Evan do this. Madison nods with approval. Roll Wits + Empathy everyone but Evan, and Madison gets +3 Guy Arnaud: Wits +3, Empathy +1 (0 successes ) = 14 Devon: Wits +2, Empathy +3 (2 successes ) = 28 doomfunk (Guy Arnaud): :( Leetsepeak (Devon): aww yeah Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): I am so fucking empathic Madison: Wits +3, Empathy +2, +3 (4 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 49 Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Rava: 0 successes = 7 w -> Devon: Evan is having an actual crisis. Quimpy (Madison): I empathize the most Quimpy (Madison): SUCK ON THAT Nvalt (Rava): hippy w -> Rava: Evan is a brat. Nvalt (Rava): get a job Devon seems content to watch anyway. It isn't his place to do anything. Rava raises a brow. "Hm. What a brat." w -> Guy Arnaud: This evan guy seems like an emo. w -> Madison: Evan is actually having a breakdown, he is in frenzy, actual frenzy. 'Nvalt' disconnected Madison approaches Evan cautiously. "Evan? Are you okay big bro?" Babycakes starts tapping Evan on the shoulder, mouthing "Spaghetti!" Babycakes can't mouth the word without kind of saying it too. Evan: Resolve +2, Composure +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 28 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Quimpy (Madison): human male farted Evan looks up after a second. He clears his throat, "Fine. I'm fine. Spaghetti." Evan looks at where he threw his phone. "Fuck." Campaign saved. Madison: I thought it was kind of badass. We'll get you a pay as you go on the way. Babycakes smiles widely. "You need a new phone Mr. Dr. Kind-ee? I have one you can have." He hands him a candy phone for teens. It looks like it's sour apple. Evan stares at it, "Thank you. No, you should keep that, it's important that Madison can get ahold of you when she needs you." Evan: And yes. Here, take my keys Maddie. I think it's best I don't drive until I have skin on my palms again. Evan: adds in the same detatched tone, "Shotgun." Evan gets in the passenger seat of the landrover Devon: gets in his P.I.M.P. Chariot End of the session for today unless anyone needs to do anything before you take off. It's 10pm and the ride there will take 3 hours. Madison takes the keys gladly, she pats Evan on the back lightly as he gets in the car and then enters herself. "Babycakes, sit by Rava and keep her company. Spaghetti rules don't apply in the land rover." Leetsepeak (Devon): they said they'd take the night before they left, right? Evan: It would be best if we took an hour to gather what we need from our havens. Babycakes makes eating motions. Evan: Please park in the garage at my building and come up to my apartment when you are all ready to go. Madison, Babycakes and I will be there waiting. Campaign saved. Madison: We'll find a burger joint on the way too, Cakes. w -> Evan: As you look at your droid, you see a fading image of Carlotta on the video skype screen. Evan puts his face in his hands, "Fucking phone. Fuck." Madison drives like a maniac some more. Quimpy (Madison): my experience is messed up and it won't let me change it Quimpy (Madison): It should be 37 total 'doomfunk' disconnected Quimpy (Madison): yes I have Devon: Intelligence +4, Academics +2 (2 successes ) = 36 Quimpy (Madison): I am going to spend it in bits where I've been using it most Devon: 0 successes = 6 Quimpy (Madison): and to give myself amazing brain powers Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): thank you! Teague jumps out a window, lands on his face, looks distrought and walks down the road. Campaign saved. Campaign saved. Campaign saved. 'MJ' disconnected 'Quimpy' disconnected 'Leetsepeak' disconnected Category:Game session Category:Log Category:September Category:2011 Category:Fantasy Grounds